The Biggest Game of their Lives
by Hawkcat
Summary: Follow Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan through their years of friendship in Minnesota, from birth to becoming famous. Will include pairings in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**The Biggest Game of Our Life**

**By Hawkcat**

**A/N: Alrighty, first time writing for BTR, I'm excited. I've been reading stuff all day online and I couldn't take it anymore. So this was thus born. I can not believe how long it's been since I've updated, this is ridiculous. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this little intro/beginning and I can't wait to continue. :)**

* * *

"Push baby, come on, push!" Mr. Knight urged, squeezing his wife's hand. Exhaustion was plainly written on the woman's expression, as tears and beads of sweat ran down her face.

"He's almost here, keep pushing," the doctor said calmly, a blanket ready for the newborn.

Mrs. Knight gave one last agonizing push and let out a moan. Soon the sound of cries filled the delivery room and Kendall Knight was wrapped up in a blue blanket before being passed over to his mother.

"Wow," Mrs. Knight said breathlessly. Fifteen hours and forty-seven minutes of labor had definitely paid off. The child in her arms cried noisily, the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"Wow," Mr. Knight echoed, sitting next to his wife on the edge of her bed, one arm wrapped around his family. The two parents smiled down at their newborn son, blissfully aware that their life would never be the same.

* * *

"Kendall!" Mrs. Knight yelled up the steps. "Come on, you don't want to be late!"

Five-year-old Kendall wasn't so sure she was right. He wouldn't mind if he were a couple of minutes late. Or an hour. In fact, Kendall was certain that he wouldn't mind if he just skipped his first day of Kindergarten, or maybe even the whole year. Who needed school anyway?

"Kendall!"

The boy sighed and looked in the mirror. He was wearing some khaki shorts and a green Pollo shirt that his mother made him wear on "special occasions." According to her the green helped to "bring out his eyes." Kendall didn't like the thought of his eyes being brought anywhere, especially out of his head, like Tom and Jerry's did on TV. He had already tried to change out of his shirt twice, but kept getting it stuck over his head. His father had laughed at his antics and forced his to pull his shirt back down.

"You don't want to make Mommy mad, do you Kendall?" his father asked, smiling.

"No…" Kendall muttered, looking down at his untied shoelaces and frowning. His father noticed and in one swift motion scooped Kendall up. The boy shrieked with laughter as his father carried him to the bed, lifted high in the air. He was then carefully dropped onto the mattress and was situated so that Mr. Knight could get at his son's shoelaces.

"Make a bunny ear, loop it around and pull it through. Remember Kendall?" Mr. Knight recited while he tied one pair of laces. "Think you can do the other one, son?"

Kendall nodded and took the pair of laces in his hand. He twisted them and pulled and looped, but found himself unable to get the laces to tie. He looked up at his father with tears in his eyes, his lip quivering.

"Can't," he said miserably.

"That's okay, Kendall. It takes a lot of practice." Mr. Knight reached and ruffled his son's blonde hair. He then took the laces in his hands and recited again, "Make a bunny ear, loop it around and pull it through."

Kendall grinned and kicked his little feet, proud of his shoes. He had gotten to pick them out when he and his mom had gone to the store earlier that week. They were red with black and white stripes on the sides. Just like the colors for the Minnesota Wilds hockey team.

"Okay, sport. You ready?" Mr. Knight said, scooping his son up again. Immediately Kendall's smile vanished and was replaced his fear. He shook his head frantically from side to side.

"No? Why not?"

"Cause everyone is going to play together and I won't have anyone to play with."

"Kendall, you're going to make friends, don't worry. I bet you'll have a friend before the end of the day. You'll have to tell me all about your first day, so make sure you remember everything for me, okay?"

"Do I have to?"

Mr. Knight smiled, "Afraid so, sport. But don't worry, it'll be fun." Kendall sighed. His father was one of the smartest people he knew, but Kendall just knew he was wrong this time.

"There you are!" Mrs. Knight said, seeing the two coming down the stairs. "Oh, Kendall, you look so grown up. Your shirt makes your eyes stand out so nicely."

Kendall quickly slapped his hands over his eyes, to make sure they stayed in his head like they were supposed to.

While Mrs. Knight looked confused, Mr. Knight laughed and said, "Not to mention he has a pair of the coolest shoes ever."

This made Kendall grin and he peeked out at his parents between his fingers. His father was positively beaming, while his mother was wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

Kendall looked at her questioning, but Mr. Knight then gave his wife a quick side-hug, squeezing her shoulder like he did whenever she would get tense. Kendall saw him do that a lot whenever his grandparents came to visit, or when she accidentally burnt dinner.

"Alright, let's go, bud. I'll walk you," Mr. Knight said. The school Kendall was attending was just down the street from their house. He took Kendall's hand and once they were at the door Kendall heard his mother call after him with a choked sob, "Have a great day, sweetie!"

"Why is Mommy sad?" Kendall asked, looking up at his father, once they were out of the drive way.

"She's not sad. She's happy. She knows you're going to have so much fun today. I think she might be jealous."

Kendall looked back at his retreating house. "I don't want her to be jealous. Can she come too?"

Mr. Knight smiled down at his son. "Nope. This is only for you. This is your adventure." This made Kendall smile. His very own adventure. His father knew exactly how to cheer him up.

All too soon however Kendall found himself looking up at the school building, about five feet away from the front door where all the other students were milling in. He began shaking as he felt that air of "goodbye" coming. All around him other students were sobbing their good-byes to their parents, and some of the parents were crying too.

Kendall felt his father's hands on his shoulders as he bent down to look at him eye-to-eye. He looked at his father's face, studying it. It was tanned and worn, with some light stubble under his jaw. His eyes held no sadness in them, only distinct pride.

"Okay son, listen to me. I know you're nervous but that's okay. Everybody is their first time out on the ice." Kendall grinned; he loved it when his father used hockey terms. "But you can't let that stop you from getting in the game. So I want you to strap your helmet on, find your balance, and go after that puck. Don't let your fear stop you. You just need to remember that Mommy and I are going to be right here, cheering you on. Just grab on with both hands and go big time."

Kendall was then enveloped in a big hug and his father whispered in his ear, "In essence, we love you and you're going to have a great day."

The boy nodded and said, "I love you Daddy."

His father ruffled his hair again and gave Kendall an encouraging nod. Taking a deep breath Kendall Knight headed towards the front door and went inside, ready for the game of his life to begin.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter One**

**So did you like it? I know not a lot has happened but I just wanted some fluff in the beginning. I'm thinking I'm going to pick up where this left off in Chapter Two, but I don't know. Should I skip ahead to later on in Kendall's school years, or is it possible Kendall met one of his best friends (I'm not spoiling who :3) in Kindergarten? Decisions, decisions... If you leave a review tell me what you think.**

**Also, if you have questions/comments/criticisms please drop me a note or review to let me know. I am aiming to become a better writer, so feel free to point out any mistakes or blunders.**

**Thanks! ****:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Okay here's chapter two. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kendall stared out across the colorfully painted Kindergarten room. Children were running around, playing tag and hide and seek. Some were painting over at the tables, where glitter and glue were already spilt everywhere. Some children were racing cars along the mats by the windows. One child was even asleep on one of the beanbags by the bookshelves.

One woman was given the responsibility of all this madness, and her name was Ms. Clark.

"Come over here everyone," Ms. Clark called, shepherding everyone over to the carpet in the center of the room. Kendall was one of the last to come over, choosing to sit next to a boy with dark hair, and a girl with blonde pigtails. "We're all going to get to know one another a bit better. Let's go around the circle and tell everyone our names ad favorite color, okay? I'll start. Hi, I'm Ms. Clark, your teacher. My favorite color is blue."

She then looked expectantly at the little girl sitting closest to her, who blushed and murmured, "I'm Bethany…Pink…"

The boy next to her was not quite as shy. He stood up and announced to the whole class, "I'm Trevor and my favorite color is green!"

And so on and so forth. When it was finally Kendall's turn he looked up and said, in what he hoped was a loud enough voice, "I'm Kendall and my favorite colors are red, black, and white."

Immediately another student wailed, "That's three! You can't have three favorite colors!"

Kendall felt his cheeks grow red, but said defiantly, "Yes I can. They're red, black, and white."

Ms. Clark looked at the student who had cried out. "Jeremy, you had your turn to speak. Let Kendall have his turn." She smiled at Kendall and then said, "Why are red, black, and white your favorite colors Kendall?"

"My favorite hockey team is the Wilds. They wear red, white, and black on their jerseys," Kendall said, looking down fondly at his shoes.

"I see. You like them because they represent your favorite team. That's good thinking, Kendall." Ms. Clark then turned her attention to the dark-haired boy sitting next to Kendall. "Now, what's your name?"

The boy squirmed upon everyone's eyes looking at him. "Logan," he whispered.

Ms. Clark said, "Hello, Logan. What's your favorite color?"

Logan shrugged and didn't say anything, nervously bringing his legs up to his chest. He appeared to be trying to curl in on himself.

"Do you have a favorite color, Logan?" Ms. Clark repeated, kindly. Logan just shook his head again, eyes peeking out from over his knees.

"That's okay, Logan. You can think about it and tell us later." Ms. Clark then went on to the next student, but Kendall didn't pay any attention. He was busy looking at Logan, the boy without a favorite color.

He was smaller than Kendall and wore a blue and grey sweater vest, the kind Kendall threw a fit over when his mother forced him to try in on in the store. But Logan didn't seem to mind wearing the vest. In fact, he seemed to appreciate having another layer between himself and the rest of the students. His eyes were red, Kendall noticed. Probably from crying when his mother or father dropped him off.

_Kendall, you're going to make friends, don't worry. I bet you'll have a friend before the end of the day._

Kendall was hopeful that his father was right.

"Hey," Kendall whispered to Logan, who looked over at the boy in question. "Do you wanna play tag with me?"

Logan shook his head.

"Do you like tag?"

He shook his head again.

"What do you like to play?"

Logan shrugged and looked away.

Kendall continued to stare at him though. He was…different. He didn't seem to want to give anything away about himself. Not his favorite color, his favorite game. He was hesitant to even talk. He was a puzzle; he needed to be investigated.

Kendall's very own adventure.

"Okay class, we can play inside for one hour and then we'll get to go outside and play. Have fun!" Ms. Clark smiled as all the children cheered and took off to different parts of the room. The chaos from earlier erupted once more, but Kendall hardly noticed. His eyes followed Logan as the boy got up and left the circle, moving over to the computers. Kendall slowly got up and followed, careful to dodge as a pair of girls went tearing by, covered in glitter and laughing. He looked over Logan's shoulder at the screen.

It was just a simple block and deflect game. Logan had to keep a ball from reaching and hitting against either side of the screen, blocking it and letting it ricochet off to only be hit away again on the other side. It was like pinball. As the game went on, the ball went faster.

Kendall grew more and more amazed every minute.

Finally, after a long time of playing, Logan missed the ball and the screen went blank, with the word "Oops!" on the screen, and "Try again!" Logan sighed, as if disappointed with himself.

"That was awesome!" Kendall said, startling the other boy.

"W-what?" Logan asked, unsure he had heard properly.

"You're really good at that! You stopped that ball like a bajillion times!" Kendall grinned when he saw that Logan was smiling too.

"Really? I was good?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded and pointed to the screen.

"Think you could teach me how to get that good?"

"Sure!" Logan said, looking more alert and alive than Kendall had seen him all day.

Before Kendall could take over the computer however, Ms. Clark called for the class to go outside for recess. Logan's shoulders slumped, but Kendall continued to talk to him all the way outside, which brought the smile back to Logan's face.

"When you got the bonus that was so awesome, I thought you were going to miss for sue, the ball kept going so fast, but you never once missed, hey have you ever played hockey, you'd be a great goalie!"

Logan blinked, trying to keep up. "Me? A goalie?"

"Yeah, you'd be amazing at it. We could play hockey together and you could teach me how to get better at defense."

"Defense?"

"Stopping the ball."

"Oh." Logan thought about it for a minute. He didn't know anything about hockey, but he did know that he liked Kendall, and wanted Kendall to be his friend. "Okay," he said.

"Really? Logan this is going to be great, you can come over to my house and I'll let you use my hockey stick, I bet you'll be great at it."

And so the two boys spent the entire rest of the day talking about hockey and plans for Logan to come over. Kendall led Logan through all the finer points of the game, from positions to rules to equipment. Logan, though he wasn't quite sure he knew what was going on completely, had never had a more fun day in his life.

* * *

**A/N: :) Aww, love the fluff. Just a hea's up to all readers: this will probably turn into slash, but I'm still deciding. I've never tried slash before, so it would be...interesting, I guess is the word, to try something new. Let me know what you think would be better, and if you want, what couples. Hope everyone's having an awesome week-mine has started out generally crappy with tower-high piles of Anatomy homework. Blech. :S**

**For the record, "Kendall's very own adventure," is not meant to be suggestive of anything. If it comes across that way feel free to either A. think that, or B. scrub your brain with soap. :)**

**Until Next Time-**

**Hawkcat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone, I know it's hard to sometimes think up things to write about. Just know I appreciate you even taking the time to read this. Next chapter I plan to write back to a few of you in my beginning Author's Notes, so if you have questions, now would be the time to ask. I plan to do this every three chapters or so. :)**

****

**

* * *

**

The two boys had bonded greatly while at Kindergarten together. Everyday Kendall would play the computer game with Logan, and the two boys would both pretend to play hockey outside, using sticks and a smooth enough rock. They would talk about their life at home. Kendall quickly informed Logan that his mother was the best at making cupcakes, and that his father had even gotten to coach for the Minnesota Wilds a few years ago. Logan took special note of how Kendall's cheat would swell with pride whenever he talked about his father.

Kendall however made sure that he knew about Logan's family too. He quickly found out that Logan lived at home with just his mother, and had never met his father. Apparently his father had another family now, which Kendall did not seem to like, especially when Logan's eyes would fill up with tears when he spoke about it. On a happier note Logan told Kendall all about his cat he had gotten from the rescue shelter.

"His name is Tony, like Tony the Tiger," Logan admitted, smiling. Kendall was jealous, and told Logan that his mother was absolutely allergic to all types of pets. He had always wanted a dog, but never managed to keep one hidden in his room longer than a couple of hours before his mother started sneezing. Logan felt bad for Kendall, and resolved that they could share Tony, but he would just have to stay at Logan's.

The boys enjoyed one another's company and their friendship grew every day. Kendall would stop others from pushing Logan down when on the playground, and Logan was always more than happy to help Kendall remember what number came after which when they had to count to ten.

It was about a week after they met that Logan asked the question that had been bothering him. The two boys were laying on the stomachs on the swings, lazily twisted and turning about, enjoying the freedom of being outside.

Logan glanced nervously over at his friend. "Kendall?"

Kendall didn't look up from where he was watching a line of ants carry away a dead beetle of sorts. "Yeah?"

Logan thought for a moment. "How can you…um…"

"What?" Kendall finally looked away from the ants, his eyes squinting as the sunlight shone down mercilessly.

"How can you have three favorite colors? Isn't a favorite only one?" Logan blushed, afraid that Kendall would be mad. He was thus very relieved when Kendall laughed.

"I don't think so," he answered. "I think you can have lots of favorites. Like a favorite desert. You can like ice cream and cake the same, right?"

"Unless it's coconut." Both Logan and Kendall shivered. If there was one thing they agreed on, it was that coconut-flavored cake was the most disgusting thing ever.

Logan went on, "But how can you have three favorites? Don't you like one even a teensy bit more than the others?"

Kendall blinked and thought. He then shook his head slowly. "No. Red, black, and white just go together for me."

"Oh." Logan looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say. Silence hung in the air, and Kendall had the impression that he had hurt Logan's feelings. He was just about to ask what was wrong when Logan asked, "Can you have more than one favorite friend?"

Kendall blinked in surprise again. Was Logan trying to tell him something?

"Like a best friend?" he asked tentatively.

Logan nodded, not looking at Kendall. "Yeah."

Kendall snorted, "How can I have three best friends? Aren't you supposed to have only one best friend?"

"I think so," Logan said in a small, sad voice. "But Bethany says she has thirty best friends. And Todd is best friends with both Trevor and Jacob."

Was Logan afraid Kendall would want more than just one best friend? That was ridiculous. Logan was his best friend in the world. They played hockey together for goodness sake!

"I guess you can have more than one best friend. But I don't know." Logan looked up and met Kendall's confident features as he said. "I only have one."

Logan gave him a small smile. "So do I," he whispered.

For the rest of the day the boys didn't bring up the subject of favorites. They played hockey with their sticks as usual and worked together to beat the final level on the computer inside. They ate their snacks and laughed at the Dr. Suess books Ms. Clark read during Story Time. It was a typical day.

However there was some extra warmth when Kendall gave Logan a goodbye hug, and he whispered, "I think red is my most favorite color."

Logan beamed as he was led away by his mother, and waved back at Kendall twice before he went through the door and out of sight.

Kendall sighed. Though he didn't have to wait long for his parents, only ten minutes, it seemed like forever without Logan there. He sat on the blue mat in the corner, trying to build a fort with his building blocks, eager to be heading home. As he sat there Kendall smiled at the ridiculousness of a thought that had been haunting him all day.

_How in the word can I have three best friends?_

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter Three :)**

**Well there it is people, the end of the innocent years. Now comes... middle school... (insert dramatic music).**

**So how am I doing? I hope the narration isn't too boring, I can never tell when rereading my own stuff. :s I know these chapters aren't very long but they're as long as I have time for I'm afraid. I'm so busy at school while our musical that I feel so behind in everything, which I probably am. Nevertheless, I will try to make updating a priority. I probably won't get to start on the next chapter until later tonight, meaning it'll be posted either tomorrow evening or Friday night.**

**So how did everyone like the season opener with Jo and Kendall? Anyone else go "Aww!" when she held up her "I Heart Kendall" sign? :)**

**Hope everyone's having a great week,**

**Hawkcat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Look Logan! It's a hippototamouse!" Seven year old Kendall Knight jabbed his finger against the glass wall separating the boys and the giant animal.

"Hippopotamus," Logan corrected, peering at the information sign next to the cage.

"Yeah, that!" Kendall cried excitedly, jumping up and down. His zebra striped, souvenir hat slid down over his eyes, which he pushed back up in an annoyed huff. "It's so big and fat!"

"I wonder how much it weighs…" Logan murmured, still squinting at the sign. He wore a pair of binoculars around his neck and held a soft, squishy Tiger in his arms. He also wore a jacket, as his mother requested.

Kendall squeezed shut one eye and examined the animal. The hippo paid no attention to the two boys, but continued to stare blankly at the wall. "Probably a gagillion pounds. Almost as much as an elephant."

"Really? Wow." Logan finally looked away from the sign and smiled at Kendall. "Imagine if he sat on the teeter totter at school."

"He would break it!" the other boy laughed.

"Or he would send the other kid flying up into outer space," Logan snickered.

"Cool!"

The two boys continued to look anxiously at the hippo, but after a few minutes the boys gave up hope of the hippo doing anything other than swish its tail and flick its ears. They instead ran down the sidewalk up to the monkey exhibit, making sure to stay within Mrs. Knight's sight. Kendall's mother sat on a bench about twenty feet away, one eye on the boys, the other on her two-month-old daughter, Katie, asleep in the stroller. Mrs. Knight sighed and attempted to fix Katie's sun hat, muttering to herself.

Logan glanced over at her before asking Kendall, "Is your mom mad about something? She seems kinda upset."

Kendall also glanced over at his mother, even though he knew what he would see. Dark circles had blossomed beneath her exhausted eyes, which were usually so cheery and warm. Her shoulders were tense and her hair was pulled back in a knotted bun, a few locks of hair managing to fall down here and there.

"I guess," Kendall said, looking away.

The boys looked in through the dusty, dirty glass and watched as a couple of chimpanzees groomed one another, eating whatever bugs could be found in the other's fur. Kendall thought it was so weird, and wondered why the chimps didn't just dig through their own fur and eat their own bugs. Why did they have to eat each other's bugs? Surely it was uncomfortable to have someone digging and poking at you.

"Are they fighting again?" Logan asked quietly, and Kendall knew he wasn't asking about the chimps.

Kendall shrugged, but didn't look up at Logan. He could feel his friend's stare. "Not really. I never hear them yell anyway."

Logan was silent and Kendall was forced to continue watching the chimps. Seriously, why did the chimp keep pestering the other one? Couldn't it see that the other didn't have any bugs, anything at all, bothering it? Couldn't it see that it was perfectly happy?

The chimp kept sifting through its friend's fur though. It apparently knew something that Kendall didn't.

Under Logan's continuous stare, Kendall sighed and said, "They don't really talk anymore at all." He paused and then added, "Not since Katie came."

"You think she's making them not talk?" Logan asked. His brow knitted and he bit his lip.

Another shrug. "I dunno. I guess. They got along fine when it was just me."

"You don't like her do you." It wasn't a question. The wind blew, making Logan hug his jacket closer to him, but Kendall didn't seem to notice.

Still looking through the glass, Kendall saw that the chimp had proved him wrong. It had found a bug in the others fur and was attempting to pull it out.

"Not really. All she does is scream, cry, and poop. All Mom ever does is fuss over her." Kendall rolled his eyes and shuffled his feet. Logan smiled for a moment before becoming comber once more.

"What about your dad?" he asked, his voice so soft Kendall almost hadn't heard him.

It took a minute for Kendall to find his voice before he admitted, "He's not home a lot anymore."

"Where does he go? To work?"

"I don't know." Tears welled up in Kendall's eyes and he felt his throat grow painfully tight. Though it was blurry Kendall swore that he could see the chimpanzee stick its fingers in its mouth. It had apparently relieved its friend of that annoying, pesky bug.

Logan's voice was tight, as if he too found it hard to speak at the moment. "I'm sorry Kendall, I won't ask anymore questions."

"It's okay." Kendall wiped his sleeve over his eyes and looked away from the animals. He smiled at his best friend. "Let's just have fun before the baby starts crying and we have to go home."

The two boys went back to tell Mrs. Knight that they were going to go look at the lions. She agreed, only on the condition that the boys stayed together. They agreed, even though they thought it was a silly condition. What else were the boys going to do? Go alone?

Kendall and Logan ran over to the lion exhibit, which was much larger than all the other ones they had previously seen. Several families were flocked around the glass walls, behind which laid the King of the Animal Kingdom.

The only downer was that the lion was, of course, asleep.

Kendall refused to let this bring him down though. Pushing his zebra hat out of his eyes again, he motioned for Logan to come closer. "Look at this guy! He's so huge!"

Logan nodded in agreement, his eyes wide. In a small voice he jittered, "He looks kind of like Tony."

Kendall pressed his forehead right up against the wall, so that he was eye to eye with the lion. "I wish he would move or roar or something. How cool would that be?" Logan didn't say anything, but he did take a small step away from the glass wall.

Suddenly a voice yelled, "SIMBA!"

A small boy with dark, spiky hair rushed forward and slammed his face against the glass, next to the lion as well, only a few centimeters away from Kendall's. Kendall and Logan both jumped back at the boy's outburst, as well as the lion's sudden awakening. The great cat leaped to its paws and let out a vicious snarl that had Logan sprinting away, while Kendall simply fell over and stared up in awe and fear.

"Oh my god!" someone yelled, and most of the crowd stepped back as the lion snarled and paced along the wall, its eyes zeroed in on the little boy who had awoken it. It batted at the glass with gigantic paws, inch long claws raking their way down the glass, emitting a spine-tingling noise. However, through it all the young boy who had caused the disturbance looked onward at the cat admiringly.

"Simba!" he said again, and Kendall almost laughed at how happy and oblivious the boy sounded. However he thought it would be better if the boy was oblivious farther away from the man-eating lion.

In one quick motion Kendall wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him away. The boy however seemed to have other ideas. He tried to push Kendall away and squirmed to get out of Kendall's grip.

"Come on!" Kendall huffed, getting a better grip on the boy. He finally led him away, over to where Logan sat shaking on the ground.

The boy cried out, "I can take him, that big old furball is just a wimp!"

"Uh, that wimp could eat you in a single bite and spit out your bones before you could call for help." Kendall kept a mandatory grip on the boy, even though he had stopped struggling.

The boy in fact looked indignant. "He could not. I'm Comet Boy! I'm a superhero and can save the world from anything! Including big scaredy cats like him!"

Logan finally spoke up. "No you can't, you're just a kid." The boy gave Logan a look of pity and shook his head.

Kendall then spoke up. "Comet Boy, huh? Well then if you're so super powerful how about you jump up and fly around? I bet you can defy gravity, right?" Kendall grinned, trying to show that he was kidding. His grin was wiped off though when the other boy wrenched himself out of Kendall's arm and took off.

"Hey, wait, I didn't—I didn't mean to make him mad…" Kendall said to Logan, looking thoroughly abashed. Logan shrugged his shoulders and picked himself up off the ground, Kendall reaching out a hand to help him. Once on his feet, Logan's eyes widened and he pointed behind Kendall, his mouth agape in horror.

Turning around, Kendall saw that Comet Boy was standing on top of a very large rock, one of the ones placed in the middle of the walkway, made to look like a real African boulder. The boy was looking down at Kendall from a good seven or eight feet, with a huge grin on his face.

"Kendall, he can't—" Logan choked out, but it was too late.

"Up, up, and away!" the boy cried out and coiled his muscles in his legs and sprang off of the rock, plummeting to the ground with an eerie crack of bone.

Kendall and Logan ran over to where Comet boy laid, their eyes wide and faces pale. The boy's leg was twisted beneath him at an odd angle, and a large gash was heavily bleeding from his forehead. At the sight of the blood Kendall felt himself grow nauseous, but Logan bent down at the boy's level.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to see if the other's eyes were focused.

"Ouch," was the only response to his question. The boy wasn't crying, but merely looked dazed. He was actually grinning in a drunken fashion. "Never fear, Comet Boy is here…" The boy then closed his eyes and laid his head down.

Logan frowned, and turned to Kendall who had his eyes diverted about four feet away from the scene before him. "Go find someone," Logan told him. "Hurry!"

His friend nodded and took off running, if not a bit shakily. Logan turned back to Comet Boy, removing his own jacket. He pressed it to the boy's forehead in a desperate attempt to staunch the blood flow. It seemed to work, so long as Logan kept his hand on it.

Looking at the boy, Logan had the distinct impression he had seen him somewhere before, possibly at school. At…recess! Logan smiled as the memory came back to him. This was the boy who always liked to run on the jungle gym, nearly crashing into anyone who came across his path. Many a times Kendall had pulled Logan out of the boy's way when he went racing by. What was his name, Logan couldn't remember.

"Hey, kid! How's he?" Kendall had returned with a security guard, as stated on the man's uniform. Kendall still looked pale, but he appeared to be least shaky. Logan quickly told the man that the boy had jumped off the rock and cut his head and possibly broke his leg. The security officer lifted Logan's jacket off the boy's face and tried to get the boy to answer him, but he remained unconscious.

"Alright then," said the security guard, and he lifted Comet Boy up into his arms. He told Kendall and Logan to follow him and the boys listened obediently. The guard led them over to a hidden door behind the parrot exhibit and they all slipped inside.

The boys sat and watched as the security guard pulled out a first aid kit and set to work patching Comet Boy up, all the while telling someone on the other end of his walkie-talkie what had happened. He then relieved the boys by telling them that their friend would be find, but he would need to get stitches and a splint for his cast. Logan watched as the man stitched up Comet Boy's head with morbid fascination while Kendall looked down at his shoes. This continued all the way through the guard strapped Comet Boy's leg in a rather poorly made splint.

It was about a half-hour later when Comet Boy finally came to. He smiled upon seeing Logan and Kendall.

"Told you I could fly!" he said in a smug voice.

"You didn't, you fell, remember?" Logan muttered in disbelief. Kendall however just nodded and said, "You sure showed us."

It was then that the boy saw the security guard sitting next to him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Funny, I was just going to ask you," the man said in a trained cheerful voice.

"I'm Comet Boy! Destroyer of evil, protector of the innocent!"

"Uh huh. Well tell me Comet Boy, what are your parents' names?"

The boy told him and the security guard left to go and call around for the "Garcia's." As soon as the door shut, Kendall demanded, "Why did you do that!"

The boy blinked in confusion. "Do what?"

"Jump! Why did you jump off that rock?"

"You said you wanted to see me fly, so I did. I didn't want to disappoint you." The boy shrugged as if it were no big deal. Kendall however glared at the boy.

Logan asked in a quiet voice, "Weren't you afraid you'd get hurt?"

"Aww, I always get scraped up. This is nothing new." Though Kendall and Logan had only known the boy for about an hour, they believed it.

"So what are your names?" Comet Boy asked, bouncing in his seat as much as his banged up leg would allow. His eyes shined brilliantly, a contrast to the ugly, puffy stitches in his forehead.

"I'm Kendall and this is Logan. We go to school with you, I think."

"Really? Wow, I've never seen you guys before. Are you in the Mrs. Gloe's class?" Both boys nodded and Logan spoke up again.

"You run past us all the time on the playground."

"Oh, that's why I've never seen you before, I always run so fast that everything's just a blur. Sorry if I've ever run one of you over. That happens a lot too."

Kendall found that his anger with Comet Boy had disappeared, and he was now looking at the boy in a new light. He somehow found the boy to be both brave and funny, as well as really nice. Sure he was weird, but what did that matter?

Logan found that he liked the boy too, even if he was a little outspoken ad rash. Logan also found himself admiring Comet Boy's bravery.

It was Logan who came up with the idea. He saw the Sharpie lying on the guard's desk in the corner. Even though he knew it was wrong to take things without permission, Logan reached out and uncapped it. He then leaned down and signed his name on Comet Boy's splint. He then passed the Sharpie to Kendall who did the same. Comet Boy positively beamed.

It was then that Mrs. Knight burst into the room carrying Katie, followed by two security guards who looked rather uncomfortable. Hands on her hips she immediately stalked forward and grabbed Kendall's hand, pulling him to her.

"Kendall Knight, do you know how worried I've been?" she demanded, making everyone in the room wince, except Katie, who Kendall swore was smiling. "I turn around for one second and look back to see you missing! I looked for you for an hour, calling for you! And Logan too!" The quiet boy looked like he had been scalded when Mrs. Knight turned her attention onto him. "Your mother is worried sick, she's still waiting to hear from me as we speak!"

Kendall tried to cut in, "Mom, we didn't mean to!"

"And then I hear the announcement, 'Would Mrs. Knight please come to the hospital wing, we have her son!' Kendall what were you thinking!"

"Mom, we didn't run off. Our friend, uh, Comet Boy here, he fell and got hurt, so we ran and got help. We didn't mean to disappear Mom, but we couldn't leave him!" Kendall felt his heart falter as his mother's piercing green eyes bore into him, trying to decipher if what her son said was true. She must have seen that it was, because she gave a great sigh and pulled Kendall into a hug.

"Mom, don't!" Kendall whined, embarrassed. Mrs. Knight responded by pulling Logan into a hug too, who was less vocal about it.

When Mrs. Knight finally released the boys she turned her attention over to Comet Boy, who had watched the whole scene. He wasn't laughing or mocking the boys though. If anything he looked jealous.

"Where are your parents?" Mrs. Knight asked sweetly, in a tone she saved only for strangers. It drove Kendall nuts that she could be so polite to random people yet yell and scream and her own son.

Comet Boy shrugged and said, "Oh, around I'm sure. If they can't find me after a while they usually end up looking for me in the hospital wing. They're used to this."

Mrs. Knight smiled. "I don't doubt it."

The security guards would not allow Mrs. Knight to take Comet Boy with her and look for his parents, so she told the boys that they had to say goodbye now. She had to get Logan home. She was on the phone with his mother while Logan and Kendall turned to look at Comet Boy.

"Well, I guess we gotta go," Kendall said awkwardly. He felt bad leaving Comet Boy all alone. But if what the boy said was true then his parents would be coming to get him any minute.

"We'll see you in school. Hope you feel better," Logan said, smiling slightly.

"And no more jumping off of stuff," Kendall scolded lightly, also grinning.

Comet Boy rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah, right."

The turned to leave, but at the door Kendall remembered.

"Hey, what's your real name?"

Comet Boy blinked in confusion and said, "What do you mean? It's Comet Boy, of course. Haven't you been listening?"

Kendall sighed and rolled his eyes. It was Logan who came up with the idea. "Then what's your alias? Your cover up name or secret identity," he added when Comet Boy looked confused.

"Oh. It's Carlos. Carlos Garcia."

Logan nodded and the boys left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Whew. This one is longer than the others, for sure. :) I like it, for the most part. I didn't like the ending too much, but I don't think it was too "open" or whatever. But yeah, little BTR boys at the zoo. :) Can you not totally see Carlos annoying a lion so much that it causes it to flip out and try to eat everyone? Heehee, silly Carlos.**

**Well that's three of the four. Now where oh where could Jamsie be? He's my personal of the boys, so I'm sorry to all those eagerly awaiting his arrival-I'm simply saving the best for last. :3**

**And yes, this will contain slash, so beware. The extent of that slash has yet to be decided, but yes. **

**Alright, now I'm going to respond to your reviews, since I feel that if you take the time to talk to me, you deserve the same:**

**

* * *

**

waterwicca:

First of all thank you so much for reviewing and reading all three chapters, you have no idea how much it means to me. :) You said you love it when people write about the boy's history, so do I. I get all excited about character development and stuff. :) I'm glad you like little Kendall, he sure is fun to write, with all his innocence. Now its time to corrupt him, muahuahuah. I also appreciate that you comment _on_ my writing, which makes me feel like I'm doing something right. I'm not very sure of myself when it comes to narration, so you really made my day when you wrote that you thought I was doing a good job. And as for whether or not Logan and Kendall end up together you'll have to wait and see... ;3

**surfergal23:**

Thanks so much, I was hoping the fluffiness would work its charm!

**TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed:**

Okay, I must admit I am totally jealous of ur name, that's so awesome. However it did scare me at first, so much that I did in fact look under my bed to make sure no BTR fans were living under there. ;) I'm glad you like the story and the characters. I hope you like "Comet Boy" as well. (And cough cough You'll have to keep reading to know what pairings will happen cough cough.)

**RandomGurl51:**

Thanks so much for reviewing, and continue I shall!

**flirtyfox-444:**

You made me laugh with your first review, yes, poor Mrs. Knight indeed. And OHNOES! DON'T EXPLODE! (runs to get hot glue gun) Kendall will be meeting James very soon just wait.

**stacey:**

Thanks so much, I hope you didn't explode from the cuteness, like others I know (winkwink).

**Criminal-MindsFreak15:**

Thanks so much for your support, I appreciate it a lot! :) I'm sorry middle schoo was as bad for you as it was for me. Well, maybe you had it worse. I shudder at the thought of having a teacher like Gustavo no matter what he/she looked like! :S Also, I'm not a JoXKendall shipper at all, I was more or less hoping they would break up in the last episode. Oh well... So long as James remains single I will be happy. (I would be extremely jubilant if he was MY boyfriend, but you know...) However, I must admit Jo's apology thingie was adorable.

**Thank you so much to my reviewers and my two pm-ers (I guess that's what I call you? lol), I hope I haven't disappointed you in anyway. Feel free to tell me what you honestly think of this story and I hope to improve as we continue our journey through life in Minnesota. :)**


End file.
